Pokemon Mystery DungeonExplorers of Another World
by Dogfish in Paris
Summary: When Darkrai escapes through the dimensional hole, Riolu and Pikachu follow to make sure that they can stop him from causing other worlds to plunge into darkness. Now they are stuck in an unfamiliar world, and must rely on their new friends to save it.
1. Prologue

**This is one of my early fanfictions, so please, no flames.**

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

Explorers of Another World

Chapter 1

"Gah! Gaaaah!"

Darkrai fell to the ground in defeat.

Cresselia gasped in wonder, "We…did it…"

Darkrai cried out in pain again, making Riolu and Pikachu jump.

"Urrgggghh!"

Cresselia darted forward with a look on her face that put a new meaning to the phrase 'If looks could kill'.

"This is the end for you Darkrai!"

She rammed into Darkrai, making him cry out in pain yet again.

"Urrggghh…", Darkrai sounded like he was getting weak, but he was still able to talk.

"C-Cresselia", he said, trying hard to form his words. "Don't you remember…?"

Darkrai pulled himself off the ground. Darkrai then spoke again, with a tone that said he still thought he won. "I said you… cannot catch me!"

And his eyes glinted maliciously.

Riolu, Pikachu and Cresselia all prepared for another attack, but instead of an attack, a blue vortex appeared behind Darkrai.

Everyone let out a cry in alarm, with Pikachu crying, "Hey! What is that?"

Riolu had a flash of recognition, seeing what the vortex was. 'It's a dimensional hole!' Riolu thought to himself.

Darkrai cackled. "Mwahaha… This dimensional hole may take me to the future… or the past. Even I don't know where it will lead me… Maybe even another world… But…! I've failed only in this time and place. I will simply plunge the world into darkness in another time and place."

Pikachu gasped, "S-Stop! Darkrai!"

Cresselia added, "You're not getting away!

The trio chased Darkrai to the dimensional hole, who stopped right in front of it, mocking them.  
>"Ugghh!" Pikachu cried in anger.<p>

Darkrai scoffed. "Humph. Too bad for you. I can slip away through time with just one step." He paused for dramatic effect. "You cannot catch me."

"Ohh…" cried Cresselia frustrated at not being able to do anything.

"Good-bye to you!" Darkrai laughed.

Pikachu shook his head, not wanted to accept what was happening. "Urk…"

"Mwahaha!" Darkrai cackled again. "Well, how do you like that? Finally in the end… It ends in my ultimate victory!" Darkrai laughed.

"I WON'T ALLOW THAT," yelled a familiar voice.

Everyone gasped, including Darkrai.

"Wh-What?" Darkrai cried out in surprise.

The groung started to shake like a mini-earthquake, and there was a bright flash.

Everyone then stared at Palkia, who had appeared next to them. Riolu, Pikachu and Cresselia stared in surprise, and Darkrai in fear.

Darkrai stuttered out, "Y-You're-"

Pikachu broke in and finished for him. "P-Palkia!"

Palkia appeared to not have noticed them, and continued talking in a booming voice to Darkrai.

"YOU WILL PAY A GRAVE PRICE FOR EXPANDING THE DISTORTION OF SPACE, DARKRAI! THIS IS A STRIKE FOR JUSTIC E! TAKE THIS!"

Palkia then powered up a powerful attack, while yelling to the heavens, "GRRR-OOOOOO!"

The ground started shaking again as beads of light began to form at Palkia's mouth.

Darkrai yelled, "What… Waaaaaah!"

The ground shook harder than ever before as Darkrai vanished into the time hole.

"Darkrai!", yelled Riolu. "You can't get away!"

And Riolu dived into the time hole, closely followed by Pikachu.

Palkia hadn't noticed Team SoulSpark's disappearing act.

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE!" he bellowed as he sent out a blast at the dimensional hole. Cresselia, who had noticed Riolu and Pikachu cried desperately for Palkia to stop, but Palkia didn't hear. The blast made contact with the Dimensional Hole. There was a blast of white light, and in the explosion Cresselia barely make out the screams of pain coming from the tree voices of those who had entered the death trap.

Cresselia covered her eyes, and when the light faded away, she looked at the portal. It quickly turned gray and petrified, then shattered into dust.

Cresselia gasped.

'The dimensional hole', she thought. Speaking out loud, she croaked, "The dimensional hole completely shattered! With Darkrai, and Team SoulSpark still inside it!"

She looked around, before turning to Palkia. "I heard them scream, and I'm sure you did too. Did they disappear forever?"

Palkia turned to look at her. "NO. THAT HAS NOT HAPPENED."

Cresselia continued looking at Palkia with a desperate look on her face.

"Then what did happen to them?" she asked, while giving Palkia another look.

Palkia continued. "THEY HAVE SUFFERED GRIEVOUS DAMAGE… AND BEEN BANISHED TO SOME UNKNOWN PLACE, MAYBE NOT EVEN IN THIS DIMENSION. BUT, WHEREVER THEY MAY BE, THEY LIVE."

"But where are they?" Cresselia continued.

"I DO NOT KNOW, BUT I DO KNOW THAT DARKRAI WILL NOT LIKELY EXPAND THE DISTORSION OF SPACE AGAIN. I SHALL RETURN TO SPACIAL RIFT. I FORESEE NO REASONE TO EVER RETURN HERE. FAREWELL."

Palkia then transformed into a sphere of light, and was whisked away, leaving Cresselia alone in the Dark Crater.

"But Riolu, and Pikachu," Cresselia said to herself.

Then she turned, and slowly began to make her way back to Treasure Town.

_Meanwhile, somewhere between worlds and time…_

Riolu was spinning through the time stream, out of his mind in fear. Only seconds before, he had entered the dimensional hole after Darkrai, for fear that he would be able to make his world of darkness if he wasn't stopped. Only seconds after entering did he feel a wrenching pain all over his body, not coming from any clear source. He couldn't help it, and screamed out in pain. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Riolu was left hanging in the blue void of nothingness. Then he felt a different feeling, started near his feet. Upon looking down, his saw that they had acquired a gray color, and that he could no longer move them. Discoloration and feeling zoomed up his legs, and with a flash he realized that he was turning into stone. Before he could do anything, his entire body was stone, with his face frozen in a position of fear. The Riolu statue was then desposited from the time stream, and started falling through the atmosphere of the planet he had appeared above. Before lone, one strand of fire stretched out behind it, followed by many more. The statue cleared the clouds, and started falling towards to only land in the middle of a wide expanse of ocean. It zoomed over a small town, an arena, dock, and hotel before landing in a small plot of dirt surrounded by trees. An eerie wind picked, and lashed at the dirt, until the statue was buried, waiting to be found.

**Okay, I shall lower da bar. Please give me a least ten review, 'cause that would be nice. It doesn't have to be about Joseph Kony, but that'd be nice. However, I will try to update soon, because I've almost finished the second chapter.**


	2. Prologue 2 From Map

Chapter 2

A voice came over the intercom of the ferry: "As we near our exciting destination, Vivosaur Island, please enjoy this informative video."

A TV turned on, and showed an island, strangely shaped like a dino head, with a desert as an eye. The computer than said, "Vivosaur Island is an island resort run by the Richmond Foundation!"

The island was then replaced by a picture of an arena, and the voice continued," The biggest attraction on Vivosaur Island is Fossil Stadium and the Fossil Battles that are fought there."

This picture was then replaced by one showing three dinosaurs; a Triceratops, an Allosaurous, and a Pterodactyl. The computer continued with its speech: "Dinosaurs of the ancient past are revived with greater powers than ever and sent into battle!"

This picture was then replaced by a T-Rex blowing flames out of its mouth. Still, the computer rambled on: "The power! The savagery! The drama! Thrilling in every way, every time!"

The picture of the T-Rex was then replaced by yet another picture, this one showing some Fossil Fighters. Once again the computer piped up: "And for those who want to do more than just watch, training is available to become a fossil Fighter. Fossil Fighters dig their own fossils, revive their own dinosaurs, and fight their own battles! If you've dreamed of rising through the Master ranks to become a Master Fighter, dream no longer!... Yes, yes, YES! This is the start of an extravagantly exciting and fabulously fantastic adventure!"

The computer then was shut of, and the TV screen lowered. The Captain then spoke up. "Ha ha," he laughed. "After that video, I'll bet you can hardly wait to get there."

Map turned toward the captain, taking in his features. It was true that he really wanted to see, as the computer put it, 'The power! The savagery! The drama!"

The captain continued on with his small talk. "Wait, let me guess – you're on your way to the island to become a Fossil Fighter?"

Map said, "Yes," once again, and the captain chuckled. "Yeh, I've seen that twinkle in your eye before!"

Map smirked as he wondered how many other people had gone through this same conversation.

The captain continued. "But it says a lot about you, lad. It takes bravery to go to Vivosaur Island all on your own."

Map winced, as this was a bit of a difficult subject for him. He had to let his family go in order to follow his dream. Of course, he mainly wanted to get away. Industrialization had struck Planet Earth, and the environment was paying. Vivosaur Island was one of the few places on the globe that remained clean and fresh, out of the hands of Better Tomorrow and FossilCo. The Richmond Organization was one of the few corporations making a stand on the pollution, and actually putting research into clean energy.

The captain, seeing that he hit a nerve, changed the subject. "I'm Captain Travers. What's your name, young man?"

Map relayed his name to the captain.

"So they call you Map, eh?"

"Yes." Map waited for Travers to make fun of his name. What he got was the opposite.

"That's a great name! I can easily picture a famous Fossil Fighter named Map."

Map brightened at this statement.

Capt. Travers wasn't done yet. "If you're out to become a Fossil Fighter, I imagine you're a big fan of dinosaurs, right?"

Map smiled. "You got that right," he said.

"Which do you think is better, carnivores (meat eaters) or herbivores (plant eaters)?"

Map answered with, "Herbivores. I think that they're gentler, and some of my favorite dinosaurs are plant eaters."

Satisfied with Map's answer, Travers asked again. "So do you like the big, strong herbivores or the small, quick ones?"

Map answered again. "I'd say the small, quick ones. They can dodge blows, and moves quickly to hit the opponent."

Capt. Travers glanced at Map, realizing that this boy knew his stuff. He continued with the questions. "Between these two small herbivores, which do you like better? Hypsilophodon, dressed in green and gold? Or Lexivisaurus, with the scary, white spike? Which one then, huh?"

Map thought for a minute before answering. "… That's hard. Both have strengths and weaknesses, but on top of it, I'd say I like Lexovisaurus better. Stegosaurus is one of my favorite dinosaurs, and Lexovisaurus sure looks like it."

Captain Travers chuckled. "Ah so you're more of a lexovisaurus type, eh?"

Map said, "Yeh, I'd say I am that type."

Captain Travers turned back forward with a grin on his face. "I'll remember that. The lexovisaurus fan, Map."

Map smiled, and looked out the front window of the boat, and spotted something. Pointing it out to Travers, he asked, "What is that?"

Travers turned to see, and chortled. "Ah, it looks like we're about to arrive art Vivosaur Island".

The boat picked up speed, and covered the remaining distance in a few minutes. Once they arrived at the dock, Map got out, ready to begin his journey, but turned back when Travers called again.

"So long for you now, Map. I wish you the best of luck."

Map then watched the boat sail away, and wondered if he would see Travers again. He then started his way up the path, but a woman in a blue and yellow uniform stopped him.

"Welcome to Vivosaur Island, where the dinosaurs of the ages past lie asleep as fossils in the ground."

Map stared at her, and wondered how much she was paid to wait outside for arrivals to say this, but before he could ask, another woman came up, this one in a light blue and magenta dress.

"Yes, welcome".

Beth then continued with her 'rant'.

"This is Vivosaur Harbor, Vivosaur Island's only port. New people arrive every day. Some are just fans of dinosaurs, but some are new Fossil Fighters in the making!"

Map felt like he was getting a guidebook reading, when Sue stepped forward.

"We work here as support staff for the Fossil Fighters." Beth then added some important information.

"To become a Fossil Fighter, you'll need to visit the Fossil Center and talk to Dr. Diggens. To get to the Fossil Center… " Beth then pointed down the path. "Just go right up this path, straight ahead."

Map thanked them for the information, but before he could leave, someone else began talking.

"Whew! So much to do. So much to do…."

All three of them turned to the voice. Map saw that it was a man wearing a Hawaiian T-Shirt and shorts, with a lab coat over them. The term 'working vacation' came to mind.

"No, that's not it… Hmmm… No, that's not it either…"

Map continued watching the strange man.

"Hang on a tick…."

Map watched as the man appeared to have a 'lightbulb' moment.

"I've got it!"

The man then proceeded to walk randomly again, but was stopped by Beth.

"Excuse me, Dr. Diggens…"

Map was surprised. He couldn't believe that this man was responsible for issuing his Fighter's License.

Dr. Diggens seemed jumped once Beth spoke to him, not expecting her to be there. Beth then continued talking to Diggens. "May I assume you're here to take our newest recruit to the Fossil Center?"

Dr. Diggens then glanced at Map for a second, before looking back at Beth.

"What? Oh, a new recruit? Of course! Always happy to show a new Fighter the ropes!"

Map suddenly got hope, but lost it when Diggens spoke again.

"Let me see… Change schedule… What were we talking about? Never mind. I'll see you later. Whew. So much to do… So much to do…"

Diggens then walked away.

Beth sighed.

"That was the head of the Fossil Center, Dr. Diggens. Oh, and he'll be responsible for issuing your Fighter's License. Good luck with that…"

Map sweat-dropped_. 'That's what I just thought…'_

Sue then stepped forward.

"Let's take a closer look at the Fossil Center, shall we?"

Sue brought Map up to the center building.

"This is the Fossil Center. I'm always on duty at the waterfront, so if you have any questions, come ask anytime. Please, go one inside."

Map thanked Sue for her help, and entered the Fossil Center.

As soon as Map entered, the receptionist called out to him.

"Welcome to the Fossil Center."

Map was impressed. 'A_s soon as I get anywhere, someone talks to me,' _he thought.

Map walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm Wendy! I take it you're here to register to become a Fossil Fighter?"

Map once again said yes, and Wendy continued.

"Dr. Diggens returned just a while ago, but has unfortunately wandered off somewhere again. It could be a while before we find him. You might want to go over to the hotel and check in while you wait."

"Okay then," Map said, and started out, but stopped. "Uh… Could you tell me where the hotel is?" He asked, being a bit embarrassed.

Wendy smiled. "Of course," she said. "The hotel… is just to the right of the Fossil Center."

Map smiled. "Thanks."

Wendy smiled back. "See you in a while."

Map waved good-bye, and made his way out of the Fossil Center. He walked to the walkway crossroads, and was about to look for the hotel, when a voice rang out.

"Waaaaaaaaah! I can't stop!"

Map, confused, looked to his right, and was promptly hit and knocked over by a speeding girl in a magenta outfit. He fell to the ground with birds flying around his head.

The girl, somehow still standing, was quick to react.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Map then shook the daze from his mind, and stood up. The girl stepped closer to him.

"Are you OK? You're not hurt, are you?"

Map shook his head. The girl looked relieved, and then went on to excuses.

"I was running… To get in shape, you know? Anyway, I must have gone too fast, 'cause I couldn't slow down…. I'm REALLY sorry."

Map tried to say that it was okay, but the girl was on a roll.

"Oh, I know! As an apology, I've got a gift for you! Take these running shoes! I had an extra pair just lying around."

Map tried to protest, but the girl wouldn't listen.

"Just put these on, and you can run really fast. Hope that helps. See ya!"

And the girl ran off before Map could say another thing. Map just stated, before saying to himself, "I'm never going to see her again."

He shrugged it off, and then entered the hotel.

As soon as Map entered the hotel, a person walked forward to greet him.

"Welcome to the Relic Hotel, where we provide quality lodging for aspiring Fossil Fighters!"

Map was impressed once again by the amount of people who talk to someone instantly.

'_It makes no one feel left out_,' he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by the manager speaking again.

"We've been expecting you, Map."

Map expected the man to make an evil 'Mwahahaha' laugh.

"Right this way, please."

The manager then led Map to the elevator.

"This elevator will take you to your room."

The duo took the elevator up, and the manager lead Map to a room at the end of the hall.

"Here is your room, Map. Here is your key. Just stand in front of the door, and insert it in the lock to open it."

Map then opened the door to his room, and they both entered the room. Map looked around the room. I was okay. There was a laptop on the desk, a shelf, bookcase, and the newspaper was on the bed.

"You must be tired from your long journey to Vivosaur Island."

Map admitted that he was.

"If you need a break, you can just take a quick nap in the bed there. I hope that helps. Have a nice day."

Map watched as the manager left the room, and then picked up the newspaper on the bed. As he scanned the newspaper, he noticed an article labeled 'Rookie Fighters'. Intrigued, he decided to read on.

'More and more Fighters join our ranks every day,' the newspaper said. 'We look forward to seeing them all succeed'.

Map smiling, wondering the odd of that article running as soon as he came to Vivosaur Island. Thinking about what to do next, he decided to make his way to the Fossil Center, and try his luck with Dr. Diggens. He walked down the hall, and went down the elevator. As soon as he stepped out, the manger stepped forward and talked to him again.

"Before you leave, I wanted to give you something to help you out during your time on Vivosaur Island. A guide book. If you don't know what to do, just refer to this book. It should help you out in all sorts of situations. Anyway, good luck with your license.

And he left before Map could say one word. Shrugging to himself, he left the hotel. As he went onto the walkway, he looked carefully in both directions to make sure that nobody was running to fast. Deciding that it was safe, he walked to the Fossil Center, and entered.

Once again, Wendy welcomed him with a 'Welcome to the Fossil Center.'

Walking up, Wendy saw that it was the same boy from earlier.

"Oh, you were just here. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No problem," said Map.

Wendy continued. "Dr. Diggens has returned, fortunately. You should probably talk to him before he wanders off again…"

Map silently agreed with Wendy.

"Dr. Diggens is in the back room. Please enter through the door on your right."

Map thanked her for her help, and then headed into the back room. Upon entering, he saw the man who was at the docks, Dr. Diggens, in the center of the room, which looked like a control panel. Map walked up to him, and got his attention.

"Oh! Hi there! Map, right?"

Map said yes, stunned by the change in character.

"I'm Dr. Diggens. I'm the director and head researcher for the Fossil Center. Good to meet you properly. Sorry If I was a little… scattered before."

'_I wouldn't say if,'_ Map thought to himself.

"This place keeps me really, really busy, you know?"

Map could only imagine. Being one of the people who would have to keep all of the hyper kids and teens on the island in line.

"Anyway, Map, fossil hunting is all kinds of fun. I should know—it's my life's work! I've been interested in fossils ever since I was a little boy…"

Map watched as Diggens had a flashback, with a dreamy look on his face.

"I broke my mother's favorite teacup, and tried to hide it… by burying it in the garden!"

Map wondered what Diggens must have been thinking.

'_I mean, the next time they planted the garden, or weeded it, he would have been exposed,' _Map thought.

"A few shovels of dirt later, I found a strange rock. I stopped digging to get a closer look at it."

Map focused on what Diggens was saying.

'_Oh my god,'_ he thought._ 'The secret garden gnome burial ground!'_

Diggens then proved Map wrong.

"It turned out to be a stegosaurus fossil!"

Map sighed. '_Close enough_,' he thought.

"I was so excited; I forgot what I was doing in the first place! I ran inside to show my mother."

Map once again thought what Diggens was as a child.

'_I mean, what did he think was going to happen?'_ Map thought.

"She asked me where I found it, and before I knew it, I had to explain why I was digging in the garden."

Map thought to himself, "_It was inevitable.'_

"I've only seen my mother that angry a few times, but even so, I was excited by my discovery!"

'_I'll bet,'_ thought Map. _'A person who dedicates their life to dinosaurs must like fossils.'_

"…That stegosaurus fossil is still my most prized possession."

'_But in what way,'_ Map mused to himself. _'As a knickknack or a partner…"_

Diggens then shook off the backstory fog.

"But enough about me! Let me explain about being a Fossil Fighter."

'_Finally!' _thought Map.

"As a Fossil fighter you search for fossils, dig them up, and then use them to revive dinosaurs. Fossil Fighters strive to revive stronger and stronger dinosaurs and eventually become Master Fighters!"

"_Seems simple enough,'_ thought Map. _'Dig, revive, fight.'_

Diggens then took Map around to the back of the room, where there was a device that looked like a large T.V.

"You'll bring fossils you've dug up at dig sites to the Fossil Center for cleaning and revival. Cleaning is the process of removing extra rock from around the fossil."

Diggens turned to Map, and said, "Bringing dinosaurs to life from fossils you've cleaned is called reviving, and revived dinosaurs are called vivosaurs. More on that later."

"Fossils can be divided into four types—head, body, arms, and legs. As long as you have the head, you can revive the dinosaur. The revival process isn't perfect, though…"

"Dinosaurs we revive pick up traits from their environment, which can give them odd appearances and powers."

Map thought about this for a second.  
>'If there are types, then there must also be advantages. I'll have to think about this…'<p>

Diggens continued on with, "These odd appearances are why we call these creatures vivosaurs, because they aren't technically dinosaurs at all. In any case, you should know that the more parts you find from a vivosaur, the stronger it'll be. And while hunting for fossils is important in its own right, the cleaning is also very important! The more effectively you clean your fossils, the stronger your vivosaurs will be. "

Dr. Diggens lead Map over to the control panel of the T.V. "OK, time to take your first step toward becoming a Fossil Fighter—learning to clean a fossil!"

Diggens gestured Map over to the control panel, and turned it on. The screen turned on, showing a fossil rock on the bottom, ready for cleaning. The top screen showed a timer, along with a reading of the fossil's cleaning process.

"OK, let's talk cleaning. First, let me explain the screen."

Dr. Diggens pointed at the rock. "This is a fossil rock. There's a fossil inside. That's what makes it a fossil rock, and not just a rock. What we want to do is break the rock to get the fossil out. We call that cleaning."

Diggens paused, and then pointed at the top screen. "The top screen shows how well your cleaning is going. As you clean off parts of the fossil, the blue meter will increase from the bottom. If you damage the fossil, the red meter will increase from the top. If the blue meter crosses the line, your cleaning is a success. If the red meter crosses the line, your cleaning is a failure."

Map thought about this. "So, basically, you have to clean the fossil at least 50% in order to use it."

Diggens nodded. He then pointed at the timer. "This is the remaining time. Time starts ticking down as soon as you begin the cleaning. We do this, because with have lots of Fossil Fighters on the island, so we have to make sure people can't use as much time as possible. Also, it adds a bit of a challenge. Cleaning is over when the time reaches zero. If time runs out and the blue meter is past the line, congratulations! You've cleaned the fossil. Don't get nervous- use as much of the time as you can and try to be thorough… without damaging the fossil. Next, I'm going to teach you about the tools used for cleaning."

` Dr. Diggens pointed at the bottom screen again, this time at the three icons on it. "The three icons shown here are tools to help you break and carve rocks. The control pad on the console controls these tools. First off is the drill."

Diggens pointed to the icon on the left. "First off is the drill. Select it, and use it on areas of the rock to carve away a little at a time. Using the drill will cause rock dust to build up around the fossil, which can make it hard to see. When that happens, blow into the microphone. That will activate the fans, which in turn will blow away the dust."

Dr. Diggens pointed to the icons on the right. "Next is the hamer. Select it, and use it on areas of the rock you want to smash away."

Diggens then pointed at the center icon. "Last is the X-ray. Just tap that button to reveal the fossil inside for a few seconds."

Diggens clapped his hands. "That's about it for screen explanation! Now get in there and try some actual cleaning. First, try using the hammer to break the up the rock."

Dr. Diggens turned on the equipment while Map prepared himself for the cleaning. There was a countdown, and the cleaning started. Using the hammer, Map broke off the two first layers, until there was only dirt. He then switched to the drill. He had only been drilling for a second when the bones started showing. Diggens interrupted at that time. "Notice how you can see white bone peeking out from inside the rock? That's the fossil. Now you can use the drill to carefully clean rock away without breaking bone." Diggens let Map continue cleaning. Using the drill, Map got away the dirt, blowing at times. Finally, with five seconds to spare, Map finished the cleaning, with 100 points. Dr. Diggens was astonished.

"Keep up the good work in the future."

Map took the fossil out of the chamber, and turned to Diggens, who said, "Great job! Next, let's revive your freshly cleaned fossil."

Diggens took the skull, and put it in the revival machine. He pushed some buttons, and there was a bright light. The image of a dinosaur appeared on the screen. It had two big feet and two stubby arms, sharp teeth, and spikes on its back. There was a description below it:

#020- Spinax, Air.  
>All-AroundLarge-Rank 2

Featuring an Auto Counter ability, Spinax deals damage when attacked and is effective anywhere on the field!

Map observed this, before pushing a button. The screen went black, and a metal medal slid out of the machine.

You got a Spinax Dino Medal.

Map looked questioningly at Dr. Diggens, who shrugged, and said, "I just had an urge to say that. One advantage of our revival process is that vivosaurs can be carried around as Dino Medals. You can always have your favorite vivosaurs with you to challenge other Fighter in Fossil Battles. Now, that vivosaur right there is yours to keep, Map."

Map looked at Diggens with a look of astonishment on his face. "But I… I thought I had to dig up fossils first!"

Diggens just smiled. "Don't worry, every beginning fighter gets one, just to start with. If it bothers you just think of it as a beginner's present." Diggens winked at Map, before saying, "And that about does it for the basics. Was there anything I just explained that you're still not clear on?"

Map answered, "No, I'm good".

Diggens nodded. "OK then. Let's take that vivosaur to Fossil Stadium for your test. If you pass the test, you'll qualify for your Fighter's License. You won't just be battling, by the way- You'll also be tested on your cleaning ability."

Diggens led Map over to an employee of the Fossil Center. "Anytime you want to practice cleaning, just talk to this staff member. I should warn you that the practice fossil rocks are fack- you can't revive them. OK. Good luck, Map!"

Map gave Dr. Diggens a nod, and then made his way out. He went through the lobby, and walked into the sunshine. Blinking at first, Map looked around to find the stadium. He looked over to his right, and saw a football shaped building, with two torches and an upside-down ribcage around the pathway in. "This must be it," thought Map, and he walked in. Pushing open the doors, he took a brief look around, before walking up to the front desk, which for some strange reason, looked like a giant pair of dentures. The secretary looked up, and saw him.

"Hello! Welcome to Fossil Stadium. You must be Map, here for your Fighter's test. First, I'll have you take the cleaning test. When you're ready, go on through the door on your right." She pointed, and a door opened at that moment.

"Good luck! My name is Tiffany, by the way."

Map nodded his thanks to Tiffany, and then walked over to the cleaning station. A voice crackled to life form the speaker on the side. "Take the cleaning test?" Map answered, "Yes."

Map walked down the hallway, stopping at the end. There was a robot there.

"DEET-DEET-DEET! Greetings. I am KL-34N—VEEP. I wish you the best, Map. Good luck getting your Fighter's License—VOOP! You must score 50 points or higher in order to pass the cleaning test—WHOOP! Let us begin—VEEP!"

The doors opened, and Map walked into the bright sunlight. At that moment, many thought were zooming through Map's head, but the one that stood out the most was, "Why is cleaning being watched?" Coming in a close second was, "Robots like capital letters." Then the cleaning began.

Naturally, Map began with a hammer, getting off the first two layers, leaving the dirt. Next, he used the X-ray, to know where he should focus his drilling. Knowing where the bone was, he proceeded to drill of the dirt, blowing of the dust when it built up too much. Then it was done, with the fossil cleaned at 99 points. The robot certainly was happy.

"Excellent! You passed—DEETDEETDEET! What outstanding technique! You will surely become a top-class Fossil Fighter, Map—VOOP."

Map tried to hide his blush.

"It is now time for the next portion of your Fighter's test—VEEP. Please see Tiffany at the reception desk—VOOP!"

The robot then floated off, leaving Map alone in the lobby. Map then walked up to the front desk where Tiffany was waiting.

"Congratulations on passing your cleaning test, Map. Next, we'll have you go to the common room to learn about fossil battles."

Tiffany waved someone over to the desk. A girl with a khaki shirt and safari hat walked over. "This is Tipper. She'll explain to you about fossil battles."

Tipper started speaking, "Hellooo! How you doin', pal? Name's Tipper. I help people out. Follow me for a sec, will ya?"

Tipper led Map into the common room. "This is the common room. Nothing special, but a good place to get ready for a battle. All right, here's everything you need to know about battles. Pay attention, Map, and you'll have your license in no time."

Tipper than launched into an explanation of Fossil Battles. She explained about the positions and how to use moves in battle.

"Nice, Map. Now, finally, it's time for your last test, a Fossil Battle! When you're ready, just talk to Tiffany at the reception desk. If you don't win, then it's no license for you, so you'd better win! See ya, pal. "

While Map was walking away, he thought, "She is a very peppy girl." He then walked up to the front desk, and let Tiffany know he was ready.

"Nicely done! Now it's time for your final test- a Fossil Battle. Let me warn you that if you lose, you will be sent back to the hotel. You'll want to give it your best. When you're ready, head into the Battle Arena through the door on your right."

"Well, I am ready," Map thought almost jokingly to himself, so he walked through the door on the right. Once again, a voice rang out, and Map answered yes. However, the person at the end of the hallway was the last person he expected to see.

"Ha ha! We meet again, Map! Do you remember me?"

Map was gaping, as it was someone he knew.

"I'm the captain of the fine vessel that brought you to this island. I guess it's time for your first Fossil Battle. And I don't expect to lose, Map."

Map was amazed that the person in front of him was Capt. Travers. The captain turned to go into the arena, but turned around for a second.

"Oh, yeah. One more thing I should let you know-There's a Formation Screen before battle, but it doesn't matter now, since this is a one-on-one battle. Just say that you're ready, and walk into the arena. Alrighty then. It's time for battle. I hope you've got some moves for me!"

The captain than turned around, and walked into the bright light of the stadium.

Battle: Map VS. Capt. Travers

Map walked into the stadium, and the roar of the stadium filled his ears. He blinked out the glare of the sunlight, and looked over to the other edge of the field, where Capt. Travers and his Goyo were already in place. Gulping down his nervousness, he walked over to his section. Not quite knowing what to do, he just threw out his Spinax medal, which grew, until it became a vivosaur. He sighed out of relief. He didn't hear the starting bell over the pounding in his ears, so he was surprised when the Goyo rammed into Spinax. Across the field, he heard the sound of the Captain's voice.

"I told you that I don't expect to lose."

This gave Map a boost, and he focused on the match.

"Bite him, Spinax," Map yelled across the field. Spinax reacted instantly, and Goyo didn't have time to dodge. Map continued to watch the match, and saw Goyo coming in for another ram.

"Watch out!," yelled Map instinctively, but Spinax didn't move in time, and was hit again by Goyo. Map, however, was starting to see a pattern, and then he remembered what he read…

"Spinax, next time he rams, use your ability!"

Whether or not Spinax heard this, he didn't know, but he did watch carefully to see what would happen. Goyo started to charge again, and then it happened. Goyo had charged at Spinax, but Spinax had turned, and caught Goyo on its tail. He then thrust Goyo into the air, using the momentum from the ram. Spinax then got under Goyo, and hit goyo with the spikes on its back while Goyo was coming to the ground. All of this happened within five seconds. Map saw Goyo crumple against the spikes, then disappear into a bright light. A dino medal fell onto the field. Map felt a surge of joy go through him, and over the crowd, he could hear the announcer, saying, "Map's the winner, folks. Keep on tuning in. Until next time, this is P.A. and Slate Johnson."

The next few minutes were a blur, and he found himself in the lobby talking to Capt. Travers.

"Well how about that, Map! I guess that makes you an official Fossil Fighter!"

Map just nodded, at a loss for words.

"Now, I've got some advice for you. If you lose a fossil battle, you'll most likely be returned to your hotel. But try not to end up there like that, okay? No sense taking risks at your age."

Map vaguely wondered about 'most likely be returned to the hotel'. Where else could they end up if they lost?

"All right. Here's a little something for you. It's a fossil rock of the vivosaur you said you liked."

'For winning, you receive Lexo (Legs) from Captain Travers.'

Map looked at the Captain strangely.

"Sorry, I just felt like saying that. I have to get out my third person from time to time. Anyway, that fossil rock I just gave you isn't the head fossil, so you can't just revive it right away. The head is somewhere out there for YOU to find, Map."

Map was speechless. Then he found his voice. "T-Thanks."

"No problem. I'm wishing you the best, Map. Good luck."

Travers than walked out the door and Map wondered if he would ever see him again. His wondering was then interrupted, by a certain man named Diggens.

"Congratulations, Map! You passed your Fighter's test! I can now present you with your Fighter's License!"

Dr. Diggens gave Map a metal card. On it, it said:

_**Fighter's License- Map. Level 1 Fighter.**_  
>Issued by VIFA, Vivosaur Island Fighter Association<p>

'You got a Fighter's License.'

Map didn't even look, as he was used to these strange outbursts.

"That is proof that you are now a recognized Fossil Fighter. Congratulations, Map. You are now a Level 1 Fighter. You can also access new areas, and do new things too."

Diggens glanced at his watch, and jumped. "Yikes, where did the time go? You must be tired, anyway, Map. Sorry for all the yapping again. Your life as a licensed Fossil Fighter begins with a bang tomorrow. Get yourself a good night's rest."

Diggens started to walk away, but could keep himself from saying one last thing. "Best of luck on your road to becoming a Master Fighter, Map."

Diggens walked away again. He paused, as if he wanted to say something, but shook it off, and left.

…

…

…

Save your progress?

Yes


End file.
